Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers and riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, are some examples of such equipment. Other outdoor power equipment such as snow blowers, tillers, trimmers, chainsaws and/or the like are also tailored to do specific tasks and may also have different models with corresponding different features for matching the needs and budgets of consumers.
Ignition systems for many handheld or walk behind outdoor power equipment devices have often been based on a recoil start (or pull start). In such a device, a rope with a grip at the end is coiled around a mechanism that is coupled to an end of the crankshaft. When the rope is pulled to cause uncoiling, the crankshaft spins to crank the engine. Newer pieces of outdoor power equipment are starting to employ electric starters. Electric starters generally include an electric starting motor (or starter motor) that requires battery power for operation. A common electric starter may include a starter solenoid. A key operated switch is typically used to apply battery power to the solenoid. Application of power to the solenoid through the key operated switch closes high current contacts for the starter motor to cause it to turn for a limited period of time to start the engine.
Although the use of a key operated switch is relatively familiar to many users, it represents a relatively limited user interface. Thus, more modern user interfaces for outdoor power equipment starting may be developed. These modern user interfaces may be expected to have a number of switches and/or buttons that may provide additional functionality that had not previously been possible to deliver, but may also introduce new challenges.